


The Logical Thing and the Right Thing

by Adriana_DiVolpe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_DiVolpe/pseuds/Adriana_DiVolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  "Logic isn’t the only way of seeing the world, Spock.  There are things more important than logic."  Friendship fluff; slash if you want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logical Thing and the Right Thing

“Spock!  Spock!”

“Captain.  I insist that you return to the _Enterprise_ with as little delay as possible.  The contagion is spreading rapidly, and my calculations indicate that it will pass through this area in fewer than seven minutes.  All carbon-based life forms in the area will be destroyed.  You should return to the _Enterprise_ , _now_.”

“I’m not leaving you behind, Spock.  Can you walk on that leg?”

“I do not believe so, Captain.  Evacuate the area immediately.”

“Shut up and wrap your arm around my shoulder.  Come on.”

“It is not logical that you should endanger yourself for me, Captain.  I urge you to—”

“Logic isn’t the only way of seeing the world, Spock.  There are things more important than logic.  We don’t always do things because they’re rational and practical.  Sometimes we do things... because they’re the right thing to do.  Because we care.”

“In that case, Captain...  Jim... I do appreciate...  Thank you.”

“Anytime, Spock.  I just expect you to do the same for me, next time I break my leg doing something heroic.”

“Depend upon it, Jim.”


End file.
